Fullmetal Alchemist The Story After
by 14AmyChan
Summary: DISCALIMER! Don't own anything! Ten years have come and gone, and Ed and his family are enjoying a quiet life, but when trouble comes from the East, what can Ed do to save his brother and both of their families?
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist: The story after:

By: Kathy Rhodes,

Chapter 1,

Ten years after the loss of Ed's Alchemy and the start of his family, Ed was quietly enjoying the simple life without it. With his brother in the east coming in for a visit, Ed was doing everything he could to help with his arrival. Suddenly a large wrench hit Ed on the top of his head and he fell out of his hammock.

"Yow, Winry! That hurt!" Ed exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"You know you should be helping out, too," Winry said, holding her favorite tool. "Even the kids are helping out, they're really excited."

Right then, their eight year old son, Michal, and their five year old daughter, Amy, came running down to their parents. Michal had on overalls and a plaid shirt, while Amy was in shorts and a tee-shirt. Both had beautiful blue-gold eyes and blonde hair. Amy's hair was short, while Michal was sporting a very small braid.

"Daddy, Mommy!" Amy cried over the small hill.

"Uncle Al and Aunt Mei are here!" shouted Richard, just as the said couple came over the hillside.

Mei was wearing her country attire, a nice tee-shirt and some jeans. Al was dressed in a plain button up shirt and also some jeans. Al had both suitcases. Mei was holding a child, hers and Al's. Ed's eyes widened as he came up the hill.

"Al, you didn't tell me you had a kid," Ed said in awe. He looked up to his brother and grinned. "So which is it? Boy or girl?"

Al looked at the little child and softly stroked his baby's head. "It's a little girl," Al said proudly.

The child, about 3 months old, opened her tiny gold eyes and smiled. It was a very weak smile. Her little black hair seemed to be just as lively as her mother's. Her hands reached out of her tiny blanket and reached for Mei's and Al's.

Mei looked at the child fondly. "Her name is Show Mei, little plant." Ed looked at Al with questions in his eyes. Al just said, "What? It's a cute name."

Ed held up his hands and laughed, "I didn't say anything. Let's go inside, Winry and the kids have been working hard to get your rooms ready."

Al looked over, eyebrows raised, "'Winry and the kids'? What were you doing, nee-san?"

Ed looked down the hill at his hammock and Al followed his gaze. "Need I say more?"

Al laughed and so did Ed. It felt good to be with family.

The dinner table was full of life and laughter. Winry was talking with Mei and Ed with Al.

"She's three months? Wow that goes by quick doesn't it?" Ed said.

"Yeah," Al said. "She's growing so fast."

Amy was the only one quiet as Rodger was shoveling food in his mouth. She kept pushing her food around, but ate a little bit as to not attract any attention. She looked up.

"Mommy?" Amy asked timidly.

Winry pulled away from her conversation. "Yes?"

"May I be excused?"

Winry raised her eyebrows but did not comment. "Sure, dear. Just don't wake up the baby."

Amy nodded and leapt off of her chair. She then walked briskly out the door.

_Something's wrong_ Ed thought as he watched his daughter out of the corner of his eye.

Amy's walk soon became a run as she reached her father's favorite place: his hammock. She then jumped on top of it and looked into the stars. She let her long blonde hair flow off the side of the hammock as she thought.

_Show Mei? She's really cute, but she can't do anything. All she's done is sleep since she got here. Well, there was the time she got here, but she looked really weak. Is she dead?_

Amy opened her really tired eyes in a panic. She sat up and held onto her knees. She buried her face so she could concentrate.

_What if the trip in the desert killed her?_

Amy then started to cry. She didn't want her first cousin to be dead. Just then, Ed came over to the hammock and put Amy on his lap. Amy turned her tear-streaked face to her father.

"Daddy?"

Ed looked upon his little girl with care. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Did Show Mei die?" Amy cried.

"No, sweetie. What made you think that?"

Amy looked down and twiddled a little bit. "Didn't you say that they had to cross a big desert?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Amy twiddled some more. "I looked up desert. It said that they were extremely dangerous and should be avoided." Amy looked up, about to cry again. "Did the desert kill Show Mei?"

Ed looked at his daughter and then laughed. Amy was really upset. "Did it?"

Ed looked down. "No, Auntie Mei would not let her do something that would kill her."

Amy smiled and hugged Ed. Ed hugged her back. He then looked at the lens and mouthed "It's all right."

Al, Mei, and Winry were all looking through Al's alchemy-made contraption. Mei looked at Al. She looked like she was about to cry. Al held her.

"I know, I know" Al comforted her. Winry looked at them, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Mei looked at Winry, tears staining her face. "If we didn't bring Show Mei here, she would have been killed."

Winry was shocked. She knew that Ed and Amy could hear the entire thing.

Ed blasted through the door holding Amy in his arm. She was cradling onto his neck for dear life.

"Everyone down to the basement! NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Everyone was hidden in darkness as they hid from the footsteps above. Ed refused to let Amy go and ushered everyone to be quiet as he felt the walls. Winry held onto Rodger's hand. Show Mei was still asleep as Mei held her tightly. Al held them both.

"Nee-san?" Al whispered. "What's going on up there?"

Ed turned to Al and whispered "Greed."

Al and Mei turned pale and covered Show Mei in their arms. Just then, Ed had everyone press their backs against the wall. He pushed a small segment of the wall in, and the wall turned around to push them into an even greater darkness.

"All right," Ed said at normal volume. "We can talk as we walk, this cave is soundproof." Ed started ushering everyone to move, making himself go last.

"What makes you so sure it's soundproof, nee-san?" Al asked.

"Because I made it."

"Oh."

Winry turned to Mei. "So, do you know why this 'Greed' is chasing you?"

Mei turned to Ed and Al, but did not stop. "Neither of you thought it was important to tell her about the Homunculi?"

Ed looked down. "I wanted to forget about them. Now that I don't have alchemy, Al's the only one that can really protect us. All I can do now is make an escape. And Winry met him once."

Winry looked confused. "When?"

Ed looked like a shy teenager. He muttered "When you found me in your room."

Winry looked like she wanted to hit him with her wrench.

Just then, the wall behind them collapsed, and light footsteps ran after them. Amy let go of her fathers head, slapped her hands together, and pressed them against the wall to the side. Immediately, a tunnel appeared before them. Amy shouted, "Go, Go, Go!" Everyone rushed into the new tunnel, and Amy jumped down to shut it. They heard the footsteps race past and they knew that they were safe.

Ed poked his head out of a cave, and said, "We're good." Everyone started piling out. Al and his family first, Winry and Rodger next, and finally, little Amy. Ed and Al sighed heavily and both turned to Amy at the same time. Winry said, "I'll take Mei and the rest over here while you two talk to Amy."

As they moved away, Ed, Al, and Amy sat down on the grass. Ed was very blunt. "Amy, how did you make that cave?"

Amy looked at her dad. She looked scared. "I asked my wishing stone to make it for me. It told me to clap my hands and put them where I wanted the cave."

Al looked upset. "Amy, may we see your wishing stone?"

Amy looked really shy. "I can't."

Ed was confused. "Why don't you show it to me, Amy?"

Amy got really embarrassed. She whispered, "It's in my belly button." Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded. Al then got up and left. Ed turned to Amy. "Now, may I see your wishing stone?" Amy nodded and lifted up her tee-shirt so that Ed could see her belly button.

The stone was red and very bright; it was also buried in her belly button, as if it were a part of her.

"The Philosophers' Stone."

"But that makes no sense." Al said. He was sitting next to Mei who was holding Show Mei.

"It's true, though." Ed said tiredly. He was sitting next to Winry with Rodger and Amy. Amy was fidgeting the entire time and Rodger was strangely quiet. "Maybe you should check Show Mei, just to be sure."

Winry spoke to Amy "When did you first notice your wishing stone, Amy?"

Amy twiddled her fingers. "It was there forever. They talk to me, even-" Everyone was looking at Amy, now. She got really quiet.

"Who talks to you, Amy?" asked Ed.

"They say that they're names are Van Hoenhiem and Trisha Elric Hoenhiem. There are two others who say that they were doctors in this really nasty war." She looked at Winry. "Mommy, do you know any Rockbells?"

Ed, Al, and Winry all started to cry silently. Ed and Al more manly though.

"Dad?" asked Rodger.

Ed turned to Rodger, attempting to remove the tears. "Yeah, son?"

"Who's Kimblee?" asked Rodger. "And there's this group that calls themselves The Homunculi." Ed's face went pale and Al yelped. Mei nearly fainted.

"How do you know about them?" Ed asked hoarsely. Rodger turned the left and showed them his ear. He whacked it harshly and a little bit of make-up flew off. Then the inside of his ear burned bright red.

"When they speak, they're literally right in my ear," said Rodger. "Kimblee won't shut up about blowing stuff up and how great war is." Rodger looked up to his dad. "War isn't cool, right dad?"

"You're right, but we'd better get them out of you," Ed paused, and then asked, "How many of those Homunculi are in you, son?"

Rodger held up six fingers. Then everyone turned to Show Mei. Al whispered to Ed, "What's worse, that he's wearing make-up, or that he knows how to use it?"

"I can hear you, yaknow." Rodger said. "I copied mom."

Mei was searching Show Mei and finally looked in her belly button. "Right here. It's the little red speck." Everyone crowded around Show Mei to see a glistening red speck. The speck looked like the remnants of a full Stone.

Ed stood up. "Well, I'll be d-"

Winry hit him on the top of his head with her wrench. "Not in front of the kids!"

"OW!" Everyone turned to Mei as she exclaimed. "Mei!" shouted Al as he rushed to his wife. She keeled over, clutching Show Mei in her arms. There, Ling, the emperor of Xing, was standing there behind Mei, with his hand hard with carbonization. He was laughing madly.

"GREED!" Al shouted angrily. But it wasn't Al; it was a large metal armor where Rodger had stood. He grinned devilishly. "Never expected me, didja, ya bastard?"

"ENVY!" Ed and Greed shouted at the same time. "This will be a freakin' pleasure!" Greed shouted.

"Envy, don't you dare hurt my son, or I will kill you!" Ed screamed.

"Get real." Said the Envy/Rodger. He turned to Ed and grinned devishily. "I got the sight I wanted, ya bigass baby!" With that, he turned to the battle and it was on.

Amy closed her eyes and looked like she was praying. She soon was muttering, and then, with ferocity only a determined father could have, she entered the fray. She shouted, in a voice that could only be Van's, "You won't dare hurt my grandchildren!"

Amy/Van and Rodger/Envy fought Ling/Greed until he was bleeding badly. Then Amy leapt on top of him and said, "You won't die won't you?" Then she stopped and looked around. She saw herself on top of Ling/Greed and jumped off and walked weakly to Winry. "Mommy? What happened?"

Winry looked down at Amy and then at Rodger. He morphed back into himself and lost consciousness the same time Amy did.

Ed picked up Rodger and Winry Picked up Amy. Al gathered his family and they all ran. Ling/Greed could not get up for all of the injuries. He had to rest.

Ed, Al, and their families came to a stop at a train stop. Ed went to get tickets to central while Al guarded the families. Ed got the tickets and they were on their way.

The train left and a blonde woman with many shopping bags smiled as she boarded last second. She had to tell her husband the latest turn of events before their guests arrived.

Ed and his group had gotten a private car so they could talk over everything. Amy and Rodger were both stirring, and just in time for some questions. Winry looked at Rodger, who was asleep at her side. Ed looked at Amy, who was occupying his lap. Al was now holding Show Mei as he let Mei occupy his shoulder as she slept.

"Rodger?" Winry asked in a motherly voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah" said a still-sleepy Rodger.

Ed looked down at Amy and saw that her eyes were wide open. "Amy?" Ed asked, just to make sure. Amy nodded. Ed looked nervous. "You hungry?"

Amy looked up at Ed and smiled, "May I have some blueberry pancakes, please?" Ed laughed and pulled out a bar. "Sorry, sweetie. This is what we got." Amy sat up and smiled sheepishly and took the bar. "Thank you, daddy." She then reached up and kissed his cheek and dug into her bar. Ed smiled a little bit as he stroked her hair.

Al looked at Ed. "I hope that's a father-daughter thing, Nee-san." He looked at Show Mei and smiled. His smiled vanished as he looked up. "But we have to talk about things before we tell him." Ed's face drooped. He looked sour. "I thought I'd never ever see him again, but our families are in a heap of trouble." Ed turned to Rodger and Amy.

"How did the two of you do that?" Ed asked seriously.

Rodger spoke up first. "Well, that Greed guy hurt Auntie Mei, so I didn't want him to hurt anyone else. Then this 'Envy' said that if I let him, he could protect everyone. So, I let him. I can't remember anything else." Rodger then smiled. "As long as you're all safe!" He then looked to his side. "It sure would be great if you got this Kimblee dude to shut up, though." Ed smiled and shook his head. He then turned it to Amy. "Well, what happened?"

Amy was really quiet, but everyone heard her. "Well, after onee-chan turned into that big, scary armor-" Al sucked in a breath and Ed patted his shoulder, but Amy continued. "-I started asking the wishing stone to save onee-chan." Amy looked up and looked nervous. "Did I do something bad? Because when I woke up, I was about to hurt someone." Ed locked Amy in a great big daddy hug and smiled. "No, sweetie. You took control when you were about to hurt someone. You did great."

Winry then turned to Al. "I think it's the time to hear the story of why Greed is chasing you and, ultimately, us."

Al sighed. "It wasn't that big of a cut." He looked up. "Show Mei had just been born. Ling was there to bless her as the Emperor, and then cuddle as an uncle. Lan Fan was there, too. Ling got a small cut on his finger. He washed it and covered up, but somehow Show Mei's blood got in the cut. She was giggling one moment and then we put her in Ling's arms-" Al looked at his wife and child. He was extremely sad. "-she got all limp and weak. We took Show Mei away from Ling just as he fell over. Lan Fan took him to his room."

Al looked at the rest of the people in the car. "That was the last time I saw her, I don't know what happened to her, but Greed came the next day. He came in and saw Show Mei as if it were the first time." Al looked up. "He wanted to marry Show Mei right there, so we called her 'Show Mei' to tell him that she was way too young and still needed to grow. He didn't get the message. He told us that if we didn't give her away, he would have her assassinated." Al's eyes brimmed with tears and he looked down in shame. "So we fled Xing and came here, hoping that he wouldn't follow, but he did." He looked up to Ed eyes overflowing with tears. "I'm so sorry for all of this, nee-san. I didn't mean to bring all of this to your family."

Ed looked down and smiled sadly. He then looked at Al. "Baka." Ed ruffled Al's hair. "You're my little brother, so my family is yours!" Al then smiled. Al laughed and said, "And vice versa!"

Ed looked down at Amy, who had finished her bar. She was licking her blueberry fingers and giggling. Ed stroked her hair as he said, "A little warning would have been nice, though."

Ed looked at Al. "Greed tried to take Amy away from me. He's just lost all memory of the time we worked together." Ed started twirling Amy's hair, and then she looked at Ed. She said, "Daddy? Can I do your hair?" Ed took his hand off her head and smiled, "Sure."

Ed turned around as she started to braid his hair. He was facing Al in the face, now. "She still needs to grow, but now, she's still a child. We need to protect them. I'm pretty sure he'd try to take Rodger to make a strong army. His goal is no different than eleven years ago."

Al finished. "To rule the world and have everything the world has to offer." Al then started to chuckle. Ed looked curious. "What?" Al tried to suppress his laughter as he transmuted a mirror for Ed.

Amy had put little flowers in his hair and all the cutsy stuff. "Isn't it pretty, Daddy?" Amy asked proudly. Ed laughed. "Very pretty, sweetheart. But we need to put it back in Daddy's ponytail to meet someone important."

"Oh" said Amy as she started to undo his hair. She then smiled and asked "Will you make my hair all pretty, then, Daddy?"

Ed laughed some more. "All right. All right."

Winry looked at Rodger. "When we get there, you want me to show you some good hardware stores?" She knew that Rodger liked Automail and would enjoy this. "Cool, Mom."

Al laughed and just sat back with the rest of his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train pulled itself into the station with a tired hiss. Everyone piled out and gathered around Ed, since he was the unofficial leader. Ed looked around. "Rodger, Amy, you need to stay close to an adult while we're here. This is a big place."

Amy clung to Ed's hand while Rodger scooted toward Winry. Amy looked up. "Daddy, where are we?"

"We're in Cen—" Ed began as a large booming voice proclaimed "EDWARD ELRIC! ALPHONSE ELRIC!"

Ed and Al's faces drooped a little bit as they turned to a large muscular man with a bald head. He had one blonde hair on his head and a blonde handlebar mustache. He had on a blue military uniform and had lots of pink sparklies around his head.

Ed turned to Al. "Is it me, or did he not change at all?" Just then the man picked them up in a big bear hug. "Nope." Al gasped. "Still the same Major Armstrong!" Armstrong put the brothers down.

"Feel free to admire the kindness in picking up old friends that has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Amy and Michal started to laugh as he continued. "YES, IT IS I, LOUIS ALEIX ARMSTRONG!"

Winry, Mei, Michal and Amy were all laughing now; Ed and Al looked like they were on the brink of collapse. Ed turned to Al and chuckled, "Just like the good ol' days, huh, Al?"

Al looked at all the Elrics, "Almost." Armstrong turned his attention to the rest of the families and stood to attention. "I, Major General Armstrong, am to take you to the Furhur's office as soon as you find a place to stay."

Amy moved to Ed and tugged on his jacket sleeve. Ed bent over and smiled. "That means he's going to follow us until we find a place to stay and then he's going to take us to the big guy." Amy looked confused. "I thought Daddy was the big guy."

Armstrong started to laugh. "He most certainly was not! If anyone called him "shorty", he would—"

Ed snapped. He stood up to Armstrong, who was taller than he was. He grabbed Armstrong and started swinging him around and Amy was still holding onto his arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE?"

"Wheeeeeee!" Amy squealed. Ed stopped and set them both down. He looked mad, but upset. "Sorry."

Amy looked up at her father, "Daddy, can we do that again?" She looked really excited. Ed laughed, "Maybe some other time, ok?"

Amy looked happy, but tired. "Ok, Daddy?" Ed looked down and saw how tired she was. He then put her on his back piggy-back style. "Thank you, Daddy." Amy said as she went to sleep.

Ed looked at Armstrong with a childish and confident smile. "Let's go, then."

"Hold it!" shouted another familiar voice. Winry looked around to see two people she recognized. "Gracia-san! Elicia-san!" Winry steered Michal over to her two friends and they all hugged, except Michal, of course.

Elicia was now fifteen. She had brown hair that would run down her back if she didn't have it in a ponytail. "Onee-chan, you and your family are welcome to stay at our place," Elicia turned to her mom. "Huh, mom?" Gracia smiled and nodded.

Ed looked at the pair. He walked over with Amy on his back and Al and his family following. "Thanks Gracia-san, but that would be six and a newborn. You sure your house can fit everyone?"

Gracia smiled and nodded.

Amy woke up while Daddy was walking, but he stopped suddenly. "Wow! What have you guys been doing for eleven years?" Amy peeked over her Daddy's shoulder to see a castle. She poked at her Daddy's shoulder. He turned to her and smiled. "Did you have a nice nap, Amy?"

"Daddy? Are we staying at a princess's house?"

Ed laughed. Everyone looked over at him curiously. He looked around. "Amy thinks we're staying at a princess's house." Amy looked up and around. She saw Gracia and Elicia. "Thank you for letting us stay at your castle" Amy said tiredly. Everyone laughed. Gracia looked at Amy, "Thank you, but it's not a castle. The Armstrong family got a bigger house, so they let us have this one for a discount. You are all welcome to stay here during your trip."

Michal turned to Armstrong. "You mean you have a house that's even bigger than this one?" He then turned to Ed and Winry, "Is that even possible?"

Ed laughed as they went inside, "This world's a big place." Amy looked from her Daddy's shoulder, "I thought you said this was a big place. Where are we?"

Ed looked at Amy. "We're in Central, where I got my first job."

Winry, Al, and Ed laughed. Michal and Amy looked confused. Mei just smiled.

"What's so funny, guys?" said a disgruntled Michal.

"Yeah, Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Al?" confused little Amy tried to sort things out as they went inside.

Elicia took everyone to their rooms, but they all ended up in Ed's room when they talked things out.

"Well, if we don't get going soon, he's going to traumatize the kids." Ed stated after a while. Suddenly, Armstrong burst through the door, "IF ANYONE WILL TRAUMITIZE EDWARD ELRIC'S CHILDREN, I WILL HELP IN SHEILDING THEM!" Armstrong then threw off his shirt to show off his muscles and Amy ran to Ed's leg and Michal ran behind Winry. Ed and Winry looked at each other as if to say "Too late".

Mei held Show Mei to cover the sleeping girl's eyes. She took an intake of breath as if in pain. Al came over to her and sat down. "You alright, honey?"

Mei looked very upset and worried. "I'm fine, but Show Mei has a burning fever. Look, feel her forehead." Al put his forehead against Show Mei's and yelped. "That reminds me of nee-san's automail after a trip in the desert."

"Well, first things first," said Ed. "We need to check Show Mei in a doctor's office, she could be really sick."

Everyone got up. Al looked at Ed, "Nee-san? Why don't you go see him and I'll stay with Mei and Show Mei to make sure that they reach a doctor. Mei still needs to get checked out anyway." Al stroked Mei's hair gently.

Ed looked gloomy, "Fine, but if I come back in a bad mood you'll know why."

"EXCELLENT! THE MUSTANG FAMILY IS WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!"

Amy covered her ears and looked at Ed. "Daddy? Why is he yelling?" Ed looked down tiredly. "Because it's an _old_ habit."

"Whoa!" Michal couldn't believe the size of the building right in front of him. "Hey, Mom?"

Winry came up the steps and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Did Dad really used to work here?"

Winry nodded as Ed came up the steps. Unlike Winry he wasn't smiling. Amy tugged on his sleeve.

"Why does Daddy look so mad?"

Winry came over and picked up Amy, "It's best to let Daddy brood until he has to put on a happy face." Winry set Amy down next to Michal and turned to Ed. "And that would be now!" Winry hit Ed with a wrench.

"Ow!" Ed yelled. "Fine, I'm goin', I'm goin'!" Ed led his family into the big military headquarters of Central.

"Right, I'll get on that. Thank you, Ishbalian Representative Scar." Roy Mustang put down his phone just as a blonde-haired lady came in. Roy smiled at her. "How's my Riza?"

"I'm fine, but you might want to get ready" said Riza. "We're about to have a small bit of company."

Ed burst through the door. "WHO'S SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM AMONG THE SAND GRAINS?"

Winry came in behind him and hit him on the head with her wrench. "And how old are you now?"

Amy and Michal laughed as they came in. Michal laughed, "You blew it, Dad."

"Yeah, Daddy, that was funny" Amy added.

Roy's eyes widened as took in the scene. He looked over at Riza. "You planned that, didn't you?" Riza looked at her dark red nails. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear."

From the ground, Ed started laughing. Roy and Riza looked down at him and Roy folded his hands on his desk, saying "If you have business with me, say it, if not, then please go away." Roy grinned. "Or do you want the entire building to know that the former Fullmetal Alchemist is here. You have quite a reputation."

Ed got up and looked Roy in the eye. "Oh, I have a reputation, Mr. Furhur? What about the man who earned the job as head of the military in about a year?"

Roy laughed. "Well, Fullmetal, you have me beat." Roy looked behind Ed to his family. "You know my family, but I don't think I've met yours."

Ed looked behind him to see Winry holding the two kids. "Oh, this is Winry, my wife. You met her years ago . . . remember Scar?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I just got off the phone with him" said Roy. "I'm assuming those children are yours as well."

"Yep! Michal and Amy" Ed turned to his kids. "You gonna say hi to the top guy in the military?"

Amy held Ed's jacket sleeve as Michal bounded forward. "No way! You rule the country? That is so cool! Cou—" Michal and Amy fell on themselves at the same time, then Michal got up as Envy. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Flame Alchemist."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "If I didn't see him die myself, I would say that's Envy." Roy's hands clenched together in anger.

"Ha! That's how you talk to me, you miserable human? Watch me prove it's me!" Michal/Envy turned into Maes Hughes, Roy's late best friend, killed by Envy. "Ah, a fateful reunion!" Michal/Envy bounced around until a large pillar of stone crashed into him. Everyone turned to see little Amy's hands on the floor. It was Amy/Van.

"ENVY! Get out of my grandson now!" Amy/Van shouted.

Michal/Envy got up and looked over at Roy. Michal/Envy looked pleased at Roy's fury. Then Michal/Envy looked annoyed. "The little guy wants out, so I guess I'll let him." Then, he turned back into Michal just as he collapsed.

Amy/Van turned to Roy and smiled, "Sorry about that, Roy. I guess I'll go, too." Amy then collapsed.

Roy turned to Ed and Winry, who were picking up their children.

"And they are the reason you're here?"

Ed picked Michal up and sat him down. Then did the same to Amy. He then turned around. "Roy-san, Riza-san, you both might want to have a seat. Al and his family came for a visit yesterday . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy's face remained calm throughout the entire story. He nodded on some occasions while Riza took notes. Ed kept telling the story with some input from Winry until the tale reached to where they stood. Roy looked at the kids, who were still collapsed and opened his mouth to say something. "Fullmetal, it looks like—"

"Nee-san!" Al burst through the door. Everyone was on their feet. "Al! What's wrong?" Ed ran to his brother and started to pat his back. "Where's Mei and Show Mei?"

Amy and Michal started to wake up. "Uncle Al?" asked Amy. "Where's Aunt Mei and Show Mei?" finished Michal.

Roy's ears perked. "Mei and Show Mei?" asked Roy. "Would this be Alphonse's family?" Al nodded furiously as he gasped for air. "They-they—!" Ed thumped Al on the back harshly. "MY FAMILY IS GOING TO DIE!"

Everyone stopped. Then panic ensued.

"Did the desert kill Show Mei?"

"Did that jerk kill Aunt Mei when he hit her?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"QUIET DOWN!" Ed finally shouted. Everyone looked at Ed as he went over to Al. "What happened?"

Al sat down a depressed man. "We were at the doctor's getting Mei and Show Mei checked out. We wanted to make sure Show Mei was alright first, because she's more frail than us older ones." Al looked at Ed sadly. "The doctor said that Show Mei had lost a lifeline of some sort. Something that was keeping her alive is gone. I think that it was the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed looked at Al. He was devastated. "Alphonse . . . Well, what's Mei's diagnosis?"

Al looked down again. "When Show Mei was born, Mei used some kind of alchemy to tie her lifeline with Show Mei's so we would know if she was hurt. The good thing is that it doesn't work both ways, otherwise Show Mei would . . ." Al's eyes watered. He quickly dried them. "That being said, Mei is in the same condition Show Mei is in, but worse. Her head was hit so hard that if she falls asleep again, she might never wake up." Al looked at his brother and his family. "Nee-san, I don't know what to do."

Ed looked at his own family and imagined the despair that Al must be going through. It seemed like the world would fall apart, and not even alchemy could fix it.

_Alchemy_ . . . Ed pondered and entertained the thought. Then a scheme began to dance in his head. Now . . . _how to tell Al_?

Roy coughed. Ed jumped. He had forgotten where they were. Ed looked over to see Roy and Riza disconnect their hands. Ed smiled inside. _Ha-ha, even the Colonel was no match for it._ Then Ed turned serious. He turned to Winry. "Honey, could you get the kids back to their rooms? It looks like they might wake up soon."

Winry stood and pouted. "Oh no, you don't."

Ed was confused. "What?"

Winry brought out her wrench and Ed flinched. "You're not going to do something dangerous without letting me tune your automail."

Ed smiled. He turned to Al and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When Al looked up, Ed gave him a confident smile and thumbs up. "I gave my alchemy for you, and I'd do it again if I had to." That made Al feel a little better.

"Well, then, Elric brothers" Roy stood. "We have something that you can use. It was a method to get tame Greed if he came back."

Ed and Al were stunned. "You really planned for this, Colonel?"

Riza coughed. "Furhur."

Roy smiled at Riza. "They can call me Colonel if they want, but I want no mention of Wrath under this roof."

Ed whispered to Al "Just did." They laughed like the little troublemakers they were. Riza stood over them and they both gulped. "It was a joke, First Lieutenant, only a joke. Ha-ha." You could have seen the sweat run down Ed and Al's faces.

Riza and Winry sighed. Winry turned to Roy "You said that you had something that would tame Greed?"

Roy looked straight at Ed. "Yep, and it's right here in front of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"IF YOU THINK I COULDA 'TAMED' GREED I WOULDA DONE IT BY NOW?" Ed's voice was heard to outside. A few doves flew away in fear.

"Mommy, what's Daddy saying?" said a sleepy Amy.

"Yeah, did someone call him sh—" Michal was stopped by a frantic brown haired lady who looked about forty years old. Even at that age and wearing glassed, she was as energetic as if she were twenty. "Edward-san? Alphonse-san?" Ed and Al looked at the newcomer tiredly. Then they cheered up.

"Sheska-san!" called Al.

Sheska looked delighted. She ran over and shook Ed and Al's hands, chatting a mile a minute. "You should have told me you were in town! Thanks to you two, I had my first job here, and then I got promoted. I'm now in charge of all the military recordings and all the personal information needed in the military is left to me! I can't thank you enough! Now I have my own library and I'm still working hard and oh, I can't thank you enough!" She rushed and hugged them nearly to death. She then let go and slowed down. "By the way, where were you two, no one knows what happened to the Great Fullmetal Alchemist and his armor of a brother."

"Uncle Al isn't a piece of armor!" little Amy cried. Everyone looked at her and she ran to Ed to hide. She murmured "Uncle Al isn't a piece of metal; he's human, right, Daddy?" Amy looked to Ed for confirmation. Ed laughed and picked up Amy.

"Amy, meet Sheska. She's into books" Ed watched his daughter break into a large smile. Ed looked to Sheska. "Your timing was perfect, Sheska. Could I ask a favor?"

Sheska looked from Ed to Amy to Winry to Rodger. "You know your kids have bluish-gold eyes? That's a little different" Sheska smiled at Ed. "Whatcha need?"

"Could you take the kids to a library? Michal's into automail and Amy'll read just about anything she can get her hands on" Ed explained, but Winry cut in.

"Edward Elric!" Winry was serious. Ed cowered beneath her frightening figure. "I thought that a library was the safest place right now."

They all shook their heads. Ed was disgruntled, to say the least. Ed looked at Amy and Michal and sighed. "Well, where are we going to hide them until the battle is over?"

"You don't" came an unexpected voice. Michal continued "Dad, I'm only eight, but I'm sure I can make a difference."

Ed felt a tug on his jacket. He saw Amy looking at him. "Daddy, I'm with Onee-chan. We can help!"

"Um," all eyes turned to Sheska. "If you want, I can still take you to the largest library in the city. It's right here in Central."

"It's also where," Roy intervened. "Where we keep the information on Homunculi."

"Mommy? Is this just a really big place?" Amy was riding on Winry for a change while Michal stayed close to Ed.

"Yeah, Dad. Did you really used to work here?" Michal's voice was drowning in skepticism.

Ed looked at Michal. "Do you think just anyone could barge in and see the top man of our nation?" Michal looked ahead. "No, but I don't think you would be quiet all day to work _here_."

The building in front of them was tremendous. It had the feel of old-home-turned-library. Ed and Al looked at it and froze. They looked like they were going to pass out.

Sheska, oblivious, started telling of the building's history. "Almost twelve years ago, a mad State Alchemist, Shou Tucker, lived here with his daughter, Neena, and his dog, Alexander. They lived in peace until Tucker had to pass a test so he could be a State Alchemist for another six months. Tucker was not in his right mind. He transmuted his daughter and his dog together so he could pass the exam. However, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother uncovered the dastardly deeds. That night, Tucker and his creation were put under military guard. They were attacked and killed by a rouge Ishbalian. But now, thanks to the Ishbalian Representative, we have no more fear of them, or them of us." Sheska turned around and smiled. "Any questions?"

Michal raised his hand. "Why do Dad and Uncle Al look like they wanna puke?"

Everyone turned to Ed and Al. They were both on the ground, heaved over. Winry ran to Ed. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Ed and Al looked up and moaned. Al started "We couldn't . . ." Ed pounded his fist on the Earth. He pressed his hands together and then on the ground. A bright light shined and a little wreath of flowers popped up. Ed was near tears ". . . we couldn't save her . . ." Ed picked up the flower wreath. "This was her favorite thing in the world. She just wanted someone to play with her and her dad not to be sad."

Winry started shaking Ed. Ed looked at her and while his eyes were dead, hers were full of life. "Ed, could you do that again?" Ed looked confused, but complied. He slapped his hands together and to the ground. He thought Winry would like that new power drill, so that's what he made. Winry looked surprised. "Ed, do you know what this means?"

Ed still looked sad. "I'm gonna be hit with your new tool?"

Winry looked mad and stood in front of Ed. "Only if you don't realize what you just did!" Ed looked confused. He appeared to be racking his brains for a solution. Winry sighed and turned around. She picked up the power drill and shoved it in his face. "Ok, slowpoke, WHAT . . . DID . . . YOU . . . USE . . . TO . . . MAKE . . . THIS?"

Ed shrugged. "Alche—" His eyes suddenly popped. Ed looked down at his hands. He turned to Al. Al was looking at him with wonder. "Al, did I just . . . ?" Al ran up and hugged Ed so hard, he thought his back would break. "Nee-san! You got your Alchemy back!"

Michal and Amy looked at Ed, who was staring at his hands. They both ran and knocked him over, a first for them. "Daddy! You can do it too!" Amy cried happily. "Do you have a wishing stone, too?" Ed looked down at his five-year-old daughter and grinned.

"Nope! I learned most of this from—" Ed was cut short by a female's voice that looked like it knocked the wind right out of him.

"You pathetic disciples!" Izumi Curtis walked up to Ed and Al. They both cowered. "You have the nerve to come to Central and not talk to me?" Ed and Al looked at each other, surprised. Then they looked up to see Izumi smiling. "It's been a long time."

Ed and Al smiled back. "It's been a long time, sensei."

"Dad, you're a scardey cat!" Michal laughed. Izumi snapped. She reached for Michal when Ed threw himself in the way. Izumi grabbed Ed and whirled him around like he was in the largest tornado of his life. "Son of Edward Elric, you are an ungrateful child and I will smack some discipline into you!"

"Um, I'm still down here" Michal's timid voice came to Izumi just as she launched Ed into the air. Izumi looked up at Ed and smiled. "He knows what to do. If he doesn't," Izumi chuckled evilly. "Then I'll do it again until he learns."

Ed landed on his feet next to Izumi and stood. He looked exhausted. "Still the same Sensei."

"Huh?" Izumi leaned over. Ed looked scared as he looked for a distraction. "Oh, Sid! What's up?"

The hulking figure came and put his hand on Izumi's shoulder. "I was looking after her." Izumi turned and looked at her husband. "Really, dear?" Then they hugged.

Ed and Al ushered everyone into the library. They went straight to the old book section. Ed and Al froze in their tracks. They looked at each other. "Well, just like old times, but no breaks." They ran for the books.

"Daddy, is this the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Amy held up a picture of Ed when he was about fifteen. Next to him was a large suit of armor, strangely, it looked shy. Ed looked at it and then laughed.

"Oi, Al! Look at us!" Ed laughed some more. Al came closer and looked at the picture. He smiled, "Well, that tallness came and went. Now, you're taller." Ed irked. Amy looked at the picture again, studying it. "I don't see Uncle Al, Daddy. Where is he?" Ed pointed to the armor. Amy pulled the picture back and compared it to Al.

"That can't be Uncle Al. The scary armor's too big" Amy looked shy. Ed and Al looked at her, lost for words.

"Oi!" Michal popped out from behind the bookshelf. He fell on the ground. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Everyone was staring at Michal on the floor, but he continued anyway. "The good news: I found a book on the Homunculi. Bad news: I have a big white dog on my back." Ed looked tentatively behind Michal to find a large, white, shaggy dog on his back.

"Alexander?" Ed asked nervously. Sheska came up behind the dog. She patted its head while she talked. "It was discovered that Alexander was a girl and had puppies before the accident. This is Alexandria, Alexander's granddaughter." Alexandria wagged her tail and licked Michal's face. Michal smiled and looked at Ed. He said, "Dad, here's the book. And guess what!"

Ed took the book and smiled. "What is it, kiddo?"

"Kimblee finally shut up!" Michal said with a smile. "He said something about not being able to do anything anymore, so he moved on somewhere else." Ed looked at his hands with wonder in his eyes. _Thank you_ Ed thought. He now knew how he got his alchemy back.

Kimblee gave his remnants of a life for his alchemy.

Ed smiled at Michal. "Let's get crackin' on this book, then." Michal smiled brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Winry looked left and right. She crossed the street. She was given an important mission. She couldn't bear to see Al like that.

"_Winry, could you do me a favor?" Al asked when they got in the house. Winry turned to see Al as a depressed man. She needed to cheer him up like a big sister._

"_Sure, what's up?" Winry cheerfully patted his head._

"_Could you stay with Mei and Show Mei while all of this is happening?" Al asked. "I want someone they know to be around._

_Winry nodded and turned around. She stopped by Ed on the way out. "I'm going to be with Mei and Show Mei at the Hospital. Take care of the kids. All of them."_

_Like that, she was gone._

Winry was in front of the hospital now. She looked in and wished she hadn't. "B-blood." Show Mei was crying, Mei was shouting, and about a hundred other people were dead.

_Move. Do something._ Winry was frozen to where she stood. "Alright, don't make me hurt you more, you stupid woman!" Winry's heart jumped enough to make her move. She found herself running to the stairs and to the voices.

"That's my baby! You won't take her!" Past her drumming heart, Winry heard the hysterical screams of the new mother as she climbed past the third floor.

"Funny, how easy you humans die. Just go to hell!" Greed/Ling was being cruel. Winry's ponytail whipped down the hall of the fourth floor.

Winry dashed into room 419 to see a dreaded sight. Greed/Ling shoved a bloody Mei to the floor. In his arm, he was cradling a screaming Show Mei. Winry was out of breath and in the doorway, but a flashback came through.

"_It's so dusty in here." Winry, as a sixteen-year-old, set her clothes on the bed. As she started to peel off her shirt, she felt a stare come from her back. She turned to see if she had left the window open a little bit. Ed, as a sixteen-year-old, held a sandwich in his hand, gawking at Winry. Embarrassed, she let out a yell just as Ed did._

_Winry's body guards came up to check on her just as some weird animal people came to check on Ed. Dan, Winry's dog, came to see what was going on just as Greed/Ling came in._

"_Can't a guy sleep around here?" Greed/Ling asked. Winry, at her boiling point, hit everyone with a wrench and sent them careening over the banister. Greed/Ling sat criss-cross-applesauce as-calm-as-you-please as he falls to the ground. Winry looks at Ed. _

_He is so busted._

"Greed? From eleven years ago?" Winry found her voice, if only a little.

"Do I know you?" Greed/Ling asked, his attention diverted. Mei made a wild leap for Show Mei and caught her. Greed/Ling let her go without much of a fight. He sat there, scratching his head. "I know I've seen you before. . ."

Greed/Ling bent over like he was having a bad headache. "Whatever. I'll just take you, then."

Winry set up a guard just as Greed/Ling came near. He whispered, "I'll let you choose, aren't I nice? Either you come with me and I let those two go, or you stay here while I marry the baby and kill the other woman."

He turned. Winry snapped back into her senses and bashed him against the head with a wrench. She did it again. Greed/Ling looked lost in the past. "Where has this happened before?" Winry hit him again. While he was down she looked to Mei. "Come on! We have to get you to another hospital, run!"

Mei grabbed Show Mei and ran out of the room. She was down the hall when Winry tried to run as well.

The last thing Winry remembered thinking was _Run, don't let him catch you! _

Then it went dark.

Ed, Al, Michal, and Amy came out of the library and turned. "Well, if we can get Greed-san to remember, we'll be safe?" Amy asked. Michal looked at Amy and then at his hands.

"Question is: Can we pull it off?" Michal murmured sadly. Ed bonked his head. Michal rubbed his head. "What was that for!"

Ed looked at Michal. "We won't know until we try!"

Al was looking down. He was extremely quiet. Ed looked over and conked his head, too. Al didn't lift head. Ed looked down and noticed the trickle of blood that came from the alley to the side. Ed took off like a shot. Al, Michal, and Amy struggled to keep up. Ed turned the corner to see his sister-in-law on the ground. Ed turned, "AL GET OVER HERE! MEI'S HURT!"

Ed ran and transmuted a chair for her. Show Mei was screaming her head off, but the cries were faint. Al showed up and started to heal his wife as best he could. "Mei, sweetie? Talk to me. Come on! Please, please. . ."

Ed turned away from to see his kids looking at their aunt, uncle, and dad surrounded by blood. Ed got up and walked to them. He really didn't know what to do, so he just gave them a hug. They squeezed in return. Amy bawled while Michal shed silent tears.

"Dad . . ." Michal said

"Yeah, kiddo?" Ed looked at his eldest with love.

"I want to protect everyone."

Ed was shocked and proud at the same time. He noticed Michal's gaze fall upon his weeping sister. Ed looked back to Michal and ruffled his hair. "You'll get there, you may be there already."

Amy stopped crying and backed up. She clasped her hands as if in prayer. She then ran to her bleeding aunt and cousin and her serious uncle. "May this help you all, Alphose" Amy said as she clapped her hands and healed Mei and Show Mei so they could breathe normally. Amy turned to Al. "The little one needs her stone soon. If not, I fear for her life."

Amy collapsed.

Mei took in a ragged breath. Her eyes opened. She looked around, searching, but not finding. She looked at Al and smiled. Show Mei was in his arms. "Where's Winry? She saved us from Greed."

All color in Ed's face drained. Michal and Amy heard the news and were about to rush over to Aunt Mei when Ed stopped them. Their cries still echoed through the alley.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Is mommy with that Greedy guy?"

"We gotta get her!"

"Daddy! We have to save mommy!"

Ed snapped back to reality. Winry was kidnapped by Greed/Ling and if they didn't get the stone back, Show Mei was going to die. Mei had been stabilized, and Ed didn't want the kids to go fight with Greed/Ling. And they would get in the way of Greed remembering anything. Ed and Al needed to go, and the kids could stay with Mei.

"Kids . . ." Ed started out. Amy and Michal were quiet. "Uncle Al and I need to go jog Greed's memory. You kids would get in the way of that, and Aunt Mei needs someone to protect her while we're gone. Show Mei, too."

Amy was protesting while Michal remained silent. "But, Daddy! What about the plan we worked on? We were gonna get Greedy to remember! We could—"

Michal put his hand in front of Amy. "All right, Dad. We'll protect Aunt Mei and Show Mei."

Amy looked up at Michal. "What about the plan, Michal? Onee-chan?"

Michal looked down at Amy. His face and tone were serious. "Would the plan have protected Aunt Mei and Show Mei?" Amy looked at her aunt, weak and helpless. She shook her head. She looked at Ed and said "Daddy, go get that Greedy."

Ed hugged his children before he left with Al. It was raining on that sunny day.

Winry sat on the floor of the bloody hospital. She had been bound and gagged. The hospital was surrounded by cops and MPs. Greed/Ling seemed unconcerned with them, but was preoccupied with his thoughts. He muttered occasionally.

"Where has this happened before? Where? When?" Frantically, he racked his brains.

"Come out Greed! We are—" the officer suddenly stopped. A different voice now rung through the room.

"Greeling! We're coming up!" Ed's voice rang with confidence. Greed/Ling racked his brains. "Where have I heard that from?"

A muddied memory shifted through his thoughts.

_Greed/Ling walked through the woods, plotting his rule of the world. He heard a rush of footsteps behind him and heavy breathing._

"_Greeling!"_

_Greed/Ling turned around._

"_I told you, my name is Greed. Greed!"_

"_I'll be your servant. These two come with me, so you get three!" Greed/Ling couldn't see the face of the speaker because the two larger guys accompanying him started beating him._

"_Whaddya do that for, shrimp?"_

"_Grr."_

_The speaker from underneath said "I need the info."_

_Greed/Ling laughed for some reason. "Don't think you'll see the light of the sun under my command!"_

_The speaker turned around—_

"Greeling!" Ed yelled from right in front of him. Greed/Ling was surprised, but he didn't show it.

"Don't call me that! My name is Greed. Greed!" Greed felt an odd sense of Déjà vu. He looked at Ed closely. The red coat he wore looked very familiar along with the black outfit.

From behind him Winry let out a muffled yell. Ed moved around Greed/Ling and untied Winry. Once ungagged, Winry giggled a little bit. Ed looked confused.

"How did you get that outfit in your size? It's been years!" Winry stared at Ed head-to-toe. Ed looked at his outfit.

"This is to help Greeling remember."

"And the weird name?"

Ed shrugged. "Something I called him when I worked under him to get information."

Greed/Ling was trembling. "So that was you?" Ed and Winry turned to see Greed/Ling shaking in anger. "YOU BASTARDS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Ed looked calmly at Greed/Ling with an answer. "We're just getting you to remember. Remember this?" Ed made a motion as some armor came out from behind the door. Greed/Ling's eyes visibly widened. He came toward the armor and knocked off its head.

"Nee-san? Does this mean he's gonna remember?" The headless piece of armor asked. Memories swirled Greed/Ling.

_The piece of armor was tied up. Greed was in a different body. He was interrogating the armor. "So I just showed you my ability, so tell me the secret to that indestructible body." Greed took off the head and noticed his subordinate inside who was keeping him still. "Sorry 'bout this, Martel."_

_The snake-like girl only tsked._

_The piece of armor said "I was unconscious when Nee-san put me in here. It was because if he didn't, I would have died."_

_Greed was irked. This meant he'd have to find—_

"_Alphonse!" Ed burst through the door._

"_Nee-san!" the piece of armor tried to warn Ed. "He has super-fast healing abilities and he can turn as hard as he wants to!"_

"_No fair! Ratted me out already!" Greed faced his new opponent. "You guys get the kid outta here! I still have to get the secret outta him!"_

Greed/Ling stood up rapidly and pointed at the armor. "Alphonse! Tell me the secret of that body!"

"I told you before, didn't I?" asked the confused armor.

Greed/Ling fell on the floor. He had too many memories come at once. Ed, Winry, the armor, and Al all surrounded him. Greed/Ling stopped. The last memory clicked into place.

_Father pulled Greed out of Ling, leaving him worthless. As Greed floated off, disintegrating, He noticed Ed and Ling stare at him with sorrowful looks. _Fools_ Greed thought. _My first friends are fools._ Greed smiled._

Ed was yelling. "Oi! Greeling! What's with you?"

Greed/Ling woke up. He looked at Ling's hands. He remembered everything. He looked to Ed frowning. "What do you want, chibi?"

"He's back!" Ed looked at Greed/Ling. "We have a favor."

"What makes you think I'm giving you any favors?" Greed/Ling asked stubbornly.

Ed smiled. "We need to go to someone else, someone who will run Xing when she's older."

"A girl?" Greed asked sarcastically.

"My daughter is going to die if you don't get into her now!" Al yelled at him. "At least do it for Ling and his wife!"

Greed/Ling was in front of Show Mei. She was breathing hard and had a fever high enough to kill.

"Ok, so now we just do this the same way Greed got transferred to Ling." Mei said as she held tightly to her daughter.

"I'll do it first" Greed/Ling sliced open his finger and then pinpricked Show Mei's. He put the blood together and then Ling fainted. Show Mei's pinprick healed instantly. Her soft hand turned hard and carved a message in the wall.

She'll live.

Everyone sighed a breath of relief.


	7. Epiloge

Epilogue

Al and Mei were teaching Show Mei to walk. In the lawn of Ed and Winry's house, nine-year-old Michal and six-year-old Amy ran around eager to do something. Michal had found a wrench and was toying with it with a grin on his face, while Amy transmutated one thing after the other. Ling and Lan Fan were walking around, Lan Fan's belly protruding the sign of new life. Ed and Winry were sitting on the hammock, thinking over the last year.

"Now we have to go to the military once a year for that party." Ed muttered.

"Ling was fighting as best he could for three months. That's impressive" Winry looked at Ed and held his hand.

"Is life going to be quiet again?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, but for now, we're surrounded by healthy life and love. And you know how healthy life is." Ed smiled.

"Yeah," Winry said.

They didn't have to say anymore. They both knew how unpredictable healthy life could be.


End file.
